Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160314064338
Sorry für die späte Antwort :o Anime Naja im Moment bin ich nicht so auf Komisches aus, aber ich werde es mir merken :) Hmm also irgendwie wirkte das Opening durch CGI mehr nach einer Cutscene aus einem PS2-Spiel :D Hast du mal in den Anime reingeschaut? Wie war der so von der Animation her? Ich freu mich schon drauf, mir endlich wieder Zeit zum Animeschauen zu nehmen :D Fahren Wenn ich später auch zu Fahrschule gehe, werde ich die Leute da mal fragen, wie sie es gern hätten :D Das mit dem Dominoeffekt kenne ich manchmal auch, jedoch mehr so in dem Sinne, dass ich einen kleinen Fehler mache, mich dann darüber ärgere, oder daran verzweifle, das dazu führt, dass ich mir einrede, dass ich doch alles falsch mache und eigentlich wenig kann und dann werde ich ein bisschen depri. Dann muss ich immer was machen, das ich gern mache und gut kann, damit ich mich wieder besser fühle :D Zum Glück passiert das aber eher selten, und die Dinge, die ich nicht kann, muss ich nach der Schulzeit ohnehin nicht mehr machen XD Des Lösungs Rätsel Ja das mit den Frauen und dem Medizinstudium hast du mir schon mal erzählt ... dadurch hab ich auch irgendwie einen neuen Blick auf Ärztinnen in Allgemeinen bekommen xD Naja ich hätte irgendwie daran gedacht, beide zu fragen, ob die Tür, die zum Schatz führt, zu deren Rechten ist, und für den rechten Wächter gibt es ja keine Tür zu seiner rechten Seite, d.h. wenn er mit "Ja" antworten würde, wäre es gelogen weil da keine Tür is xD Und falls es so doch nicht so gehen sollte, dann müsste ich die Wächter fragen, was denn der andere antworten würde, zum Beispiel ... "Was würde Euer benachbarter Wächter antworten, wenn ich ihn fragte, ob hinter der ersten Tür die Schatzkammer liegt?" Wenn man annimmt, dass der ehrliche Wächter vor der 1. Tür, die den Schatz enthält, steht, würde er mit "Nein" antworten, aber auch der Lügner müsste "Nein" sagen, da der ehrliche eig. mit Ja geantwortet hätte. Also nehme ich dann auch die 1. Tür. Oder aber wenn die Schatzkammer in Wahrheit hinter der 2. Tür liegt, würde der ehrliche auf meine Frage mit "Ja" antworten, der Lügner aber auch "Ja" sagen, da der andere mit "Nein" geantwortet hätte. Also wenn ich beide male ein "Nein" zur Antwort bekomme, nehme ich die erste Tür, wenn ich ein "Ja" bekomme, die zweite .... hoffe dass diesmal kein Denkfehler drin war, manchmal fühle ich mich in der Sinnlosigkeit doch wohler xD Minecraft Ich werde es am Mittwoch ausprobieren, da bin ich dann endlich wieder frei ^o^ Unendlichkeit Als hätte ich mich in der letzten Woche nicht schon genug mit interlektuellem Hardcore (so würde mein Kunstleherer das jetzt sagen) beschäftigt XD Nee, sehr interessant! Das, worüber du im ersten Abschnitt bzgl. der Zeit schriebst, erinnert mich an die Philosophie der Tralfamadorians, ausgedachte Außerirdische des Protagonisten aus Vonnegut's "Slaughterhouse 5", was wir in Englisch gelesen haben. Diese waren nämlich in der Lage, in der 4. Dimension zu sehen, und für sie war Zeit - im Gegensatz zu uns Menschen - fortwährend sichtbar wie für uns die Länge der Rocky Mountains, zum Beispiel. Zeit war für sie nicht linear, sondern jeder Moment permanent, so dass, wenn bspw. jemand stirbt, er nur körperlich von da an in einer "schlechten Verfassung" ist, aber in allen anderen Momenten, in denen er lebte, immer noch am Leben ist und immer bleiben wird. Das hat auch zur Folge, dass der Mensch keinen freien Willen besitzt - dass sie überhaupt die einzigen Lebewesen im großen und weiten Universum sind, die an freien Willen glauben - da man die Dinge, so wie sie geschehen werden, nicht verändern kann. Als der Protagonist Billy Pilgrim sie bspw. fragt, wieso sie das Ende des Universums, dass, wie sie wissen, durch sie zerstört wird (wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte xD Sie sagten, sie hätten mit neuen Stoffen für ihre UFOs experimentiert, und bei einem Testversuch war alles, was existierte, dann fort), verhindern woraufhin sie sagen: "Wir haben Versuchausführenden schon immer den Auslöser betätigen lassen, und wir WERDEN ihn den Knopf auch IMMER betätigen lassen. So ist die Zeit nun mal stukturiert, sie lässt sich nicht ändern." Ähnelt ja im Prinzip der "Schicksals-Theorie". Wir beschäftigen uns momentan in Bio ja auch mit Evolution und versch. Theorien von Darwinismus bis hin zu Kreationismus, daher passt das grade so toll, auch wenn wir jetzt nicht in den physikalischen Bereich gehen. Aber dass man so viele Theorien hat bisher und nicht zufriedenstellende Antworten, bringt viele Menschen in Zweifel bzgl. der Wissenschaft, weswegen sie sich lieber dem Kreationismus zuwenden, und ach du meine Güte, was in Amerika dadurch für ein Profit gemacht wird! Leute werden dazu aufgefordert, sich unzählige Bücher zur "wahren Schöpfungsgeschichte" zu kaufen, um beim Tag des jüngsten Gerichts auf der sicheren Seite zu stehen, da sie an der Macht Gottes nie gezweifelt hätten. Und sich mit den Wissenschaftler, die an der Evolution forschen und die biblische Schöpfungsgeschichte so wie den Kreationismus ablehnen, prügeln. So was finde ich dann absurd, wenn dann auch noch behauptet wird, dass durch so viele Ungläubige so viel Leid auf der Welt herrscht. Nun, je nach dem aus welcher Perspektive man das betrachten mag, hat Religion und Glaube auch schon für Leid und Elend gesorgt (Kreuzzüge, Judenverfolgung, und Islamisten, wenn man denn so will) und es ist nicht gerechtfertigt zu sagen, dass wenn alle zum Christentum konvertieren, dann auch das Leid ein Ende hat. Ich als ... weiß ich nicht, was, Mensch eben, bin der Ansicht, dass erst, wenn man lernt, sich gegenseitig zu respektieren und andere Glaubensansichten, ob man sich nun auf die Bibel stützt oder auf wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse, zu tolerieren lernt, dann auch das Leid weniger wird ... naja. Meine Sitznachbarin in Bio meinte auf einen Kommentar des Leiters des Creation Museum hin, dass man solche Leute totschlagen müsste, woraufhin ich ihr sagte, dass es sie nicht zu einem besseren Menschen als sie machen würde. Tja, dann könntest du ja nicht nur damit angeben, jemanden zu kennen, der ein Buch geschrieben hat, sondern dass du selbst ein Schriftsteller bist xD Ich würde mich zum Korrekturlesen anbieten XD "Ich bin eine kleine Teekanne, klein und rund. Wirf mich um und ich zerstöre ALLES." - Murray (Sly 2: Band of Thieves)